1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to systems and apparatuses for measuring, determining, or otherwise testing physical or engineering properties of materials. More particularly, the present invention concerns a micro-tensile testing system providing a stand-alone test platform for testing and reporting physical or engineering properties of test samples of materials having thicknesses of approximately between 0.002 inch and 0.030 inch, including, for example, LiGA engineered materials, wherein the testing system is able to perform a variety of static, dynamic, and cyclic tests, and includes serrated grips for securing the test sample, dual high-speed laser scan micrometers for obtaining accurate results, and test software for controlling the testing procedure and reporting results.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to measure, determine, or otherwise test physical or engineering properties of test samples of materials, including such properties as modulus of elasticity, yield strength, ultimate strength, failure strength, and elongation at failure. To accomplish such testing and measuring, a variety of prior art testing systems and techniques have been developed. Unfortunately, these prior art testing systems and techniques, while suitable for testing larger test samples, are unsuitable for testing extremely small test samples, such as, for example, test samples of materials engineered using a lithographic electroplating formation (LiGA) process. Prior art testing systems are often unable to accommodate and secure test samples smaller than approximately 0.030 inch, particularly when substantial force is applied to the test sample during testing.
Furthermore, the frames or structural support members of prior art testing systems often suffer from substantial deflection or bending during testing, particularly under high loading, which can result in increased measurement errors. Additionally, prior art testing systems typically employ tangible extensometers to measure displacement. Unfortunately, while suitable for use with larger test samples, tangible extensometers can significantly distort test results when used with smaller test samples. Additionally, prior art testing systems often require substantial labor-intensive work by the user in the form of calibration, test control, data acquisition, and data manipulation and analysis, all of which can substantially increase error risks.
Due to the above-identified and other problems and disadvantages in the art, a need exists for an improved testing system.